The use of voice and data networks has greatly increased as the number of personal computing and communication devices, such as laptop computers, mobile telephones, Smartphones, tablets, et cetera, has grown. The astronomically increasing number of personal mobile communication devices has concurrently increased the amount of data being transmitted over the networks providing infrastructure for these mobile communication devices. As these mobile communication devices become more ubiquitous in business and personal lifestyles, the abilities of these networks to support all of the new users and user devices has been strained. Thus, a major concern of network infrastructure providers is the ability to increase their bandwidth in order to support the greater load of voice and data communications and particularly video that are occurring. Traditional manners for increasing the bandwidth in such systems have involved increasing the number of channels so that a greater number of communications may be transmitted, or increasing the speed at which information is transmitted over existing channels in order to provide greater throughput levels over the existing channel resources.
However, while each of these techniques have improved system bandwidths, existing technologies have taken the speed of communications to a level such that drastic additional speed increases are not possible, even though bandwidth requirements due to increased usage are continuing to grow exponentially. Additionally, the number of channels assigned for voice and data communications, while increasing somewhat, have not increased to a level to completely support the increasing demands of a voice and data intensive use society. Thus, there is a great need for some manner for increasing the bandwidth throughput within existing voice and data communication that increases the bandwidth on existing voice and data channels.